


Two Kinds of Right

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Multi, slightly callie/seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie and Seth get ridiculously drunk (probably playing a Lord of the Rings drinking game or something let's be real here), and Callie definitely never signed up for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kinds of Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A little cadets piece dedicated to/for Kate, minor character queen. Enjoy!

Callie dropped her shopping bags in the hall with a dangerous sounding rattle, pulling off her gloves to take her keys from her pocket.

“Hey, guys,” she said in a raised voice, dragging the bags into the room. “I got the groceries you wanted. God knows why you need so many bags of pretzels.”

She unwound her scarf and shucked off her coat, draping them over the shoe rack by the door. 

“Guys?”

She peered round the corner into Seth and Donnie’s shared room. Everything seemed to be in place except for the various glasses scattered over the floor. She picked one up and sniffed. The smell of alcohol overwhelmed her.

“God, I leave them alone for two hours…” she muttered, placing the glass on the desk and carefully treading her way to the bathroom door. She knocked loudly.

“Donnie? Seth?”

She waited but there was no response. The door creaked as she pushed it open, flicking on the light. She saw a pair of Seth’s underwear in the sink, which she never planned on asking about, ever, but no sign of their owner.

She returned to the main room, looking out the window between the two beds. The sun had just gone down behind the horizon, leaving the sky glowing, and the fresh layer of snow reflected the light from the lampposts. 

She noticed two dark patches a little way out from the building that she’d never seen before. She stared at them for a couple of seconds before realising that they were moving.

Possibilities instantly flooded her head. Her two best friends, missing, and two bodies lying out in the snow. Had something gone wrong? Had they been attacked? Had they gotten into a fight? 

She didn’t waste any more time, grabbing her layers on her way out, she slammed the door behind her and pulled on her coat, running down the hall. She skidded round the corner and out the main entrance, the cold air hitting her like a wall of ice. Struggling for purchase, she pulled her knees up high as she dragged herself to where she could see the two figures, flailing their arms. The closer she got, the more she was certain that it was Donnie and Seth.

She finally came to a halt next to them, leaning over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Seth and Donnie were both lying on their backs, wearing only jeans and thin button downs, making flapping motions with their arms.

They were making snow angels.

She didn’t even wait for her panting to stop before preparing herself for full-scale outrage.

“Oh… my… GOD… you two!” she rasped, gulping in lungfuls of crisp air.

Donnie lifted his head from the snow, giving himself at least two extra chins in the process, and smiled at her. “Oh, hey Callie.”

“Hey Callie?!” she repeated, astounded. “HEY? I thought you’d been ATTACKED.”

They both broke into laughter, making ridiculous raspberry sounds. “Why would you think that?” Seth asked her, suddenly looking very serious, and confused.

“You’re lying outside in the snow AFTER DARK. And you’re not even wearing anything warm! Jesus Christ, how many drinks have you had?!”

Donnie looked over at Seth, his brow furrowed. Neither of them said anything for a good thirty seconds as their silent exchange continued. 

Seth raised his index finger to her and pursed his lips before answering. “We can’t remember.”

Callie brought her hands up to cover her face, realised that they were frozen due to her lack of gloves, and shoved them in her pockets instead. 

“Do you want to come and join us?” Donnie asked, looking very unsure as to what the right thing to say was. That wasn’t it.

“NO I don’t want to join you!,” Callie yelled, desperately trying to communicate the extent of their drunken stupidity to them. “It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow! We have shit to do, and look at you! You’re probably getting hypothermia as we speak!”

“…Okay then.” Donnie look dejected, laying his head back in the snow, staring up at the night sky. “Hey, the stars look like Christmas lights.”

“Pretty sure it’s meant to be the other way round, doofus,” Callie shot back. “Now, get up.”

Donnie managed to sit up, a layer of snow sticking to his back. Callie sighed and pulled him to his feet, leading him over and leaning him against a tree where he couldn’t fall over.

She huffed and stomped back to where Seth was still lying. “Your turn, Dormer.”

“Nah,” he replied, shrugging.

Callie wasn’t going to take this. She’d planned Christmas, she’d bought their groceries, and the least she could ask for was a little cooperation while she saved their arses.

“Fine then.” She grabbed Seth by the leg and leaned forward, putting all her momentum into dragging him across the ground. 

“Okay, okay, OKAY.”

She turned back to look at him. His shirt had bunched up around his middle, his bare back in direct contact with the icy ground. He got up and tried to shake himself off, but to Callie it just looked like he was trying to hula-hoop. Well, at least he was up.

She returned to Donnie, who had now taken to hugging the tree, and pulled both of them inside by their shirtsleeves, leaving a wet trail all the way to their room.

Callie immediately started rummaging through their drawers, and pulled out two sets of clean pyjamas. 

“Get out of those wet things and put these on,” she told them, throwing a pair at each of them and pointing towards the bathroom.

“Yes ma’am,” Seth replied, leading the way.

Callie made quick work of picking up the mess they had made from the floor and placing it on the nearest table, which happened to be Seth’s desk, but she doubted he’d be complaining about that until the morning. By the time she was done, Donnie had emerged, looking drier and somewhat acceptable. Seth stepped out after him, with his shirt on both inside out and backwards.

“You’re a fucking dumbass, Dormer,” she laughed. It was awfully hard to stay mad at either of them, even they were drunk as hell and had no idea what they were doing.

Before she could fix his mistake, Seth flopped face down onto his bed. Callie helped him under the covers, and turned to see that Donnie was already passed out in his own bed.

She said goodnight and turned to collect her things.

“Callie, don’t go.” Seth’s voice was slow and tired.

She placed her things on the floor and sat next to him on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He had an earnest look in his eyes.

“It’s okay,” she said, brushing his hair from his forehead. “At least you keep my life interesting.”

Seth smiled and rolled over, grabbing her arm and trying to take her with him.

“Hey, if I’m staying I’m sure as hell not sharing a bed with either of you. You’ve probably made yourselves sick, and that’s one thing I don’t want to get a piece of.”

“Next time?” he asked her, making the closest thing to a puppy dog expression that he could in his current state.

“Duh. But you’re cleaning up in the morning.”

“Okay.”

Satisfied, Callie grabbed the extra pillow and blanket they kept for her and curled up in the beanbag in the corner.

“Love you, Cal.” She only just made out Seth’s words, his face buried firmly in his pillow.

“Love you too, you great flailing idiot.”

The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Seth’s muffled chuckle, accompanied by Donnie’s light snoring.

Christmas was going to be interesting this year.


End file.
